Willowterasu! The Goddess Of Light!
by ilovedogs12
Summary: Hi. My name is Willowterasu an I'm the goddess of light and the daughter of Myumisterasu! This tale I tell you is the story of my life with many twists and turns. Read and find out about my life. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi. I'm writing this story for a friend, Blossomlight907, who sent me all of this by PM, because they don't have the correct writing program to make stories. In fact, I actually have no clue what this is for, so... -_-' Anyway, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

* * *

**Proluge: The Unexpected**

**-Willowterasu's POv-**

Myumi ran with her pup in her jaws, Willowterasu, only a pup who doesn't know how to fight yet, was frightened.

"Don't worry my pup, we will find a safe place but please hold on..."

_I was holding on but will we make it? _I thought aimlessly.

Myumi ran as far as she could but knowing this she would have to go back to the human world to protect her pup and teach her how to fight.

"Hang on as tight as you can!"

Myumi then jumps off the edge of the plains.

* * *

**-Chibiterasu's POV-**

"H-hey, Kuni, what was than thump just now?" I ask.

"I... don't know and I don't want to find out!" Kuni said like he's still a kid. He's now 21 with a wife and a kid.

I rarely see my sister now that she also has a pup.

_Man, if only I could see her again... _I thought but I hear a moan and a whimper. I hear it from the Guardian Sapling and look what I found...

"Myumi, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was running from demons with my pup. I had to get away." She said in a tad bit of pain.

"I see..." I said. "But, whoa! Look there!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I hear my sister scream as the dark cloud came.

It couldn't be... It wouldn't... Has Akuro come back?!

* * *

**A/N: And there's the beginning. Here's a message from Blossomlight907:**

**Blossomlight907: Sorry guys. Yes I have a friend of mine due to me not having a program, but I have questions!**

**1: Do you think it was nessesery for Kuni to leave in the beginning? I think no so I brought him back instead****.**

**2: Who thinks there should be a sequel for Okamiden and Okami?**

**3: If you could fight a boss from Okami who would it be? Yami, Ninetails, or Lechku and Nechku?**

**And I would also give thanks to Shayminmarkx and ilovedogs12 for their support and I give each of them a virtual cookie. :3**

**Me: So, that was the message from Blossomlight907. Sooo... review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Sorry this took so long.**

**Previously in Kamiki Village...**

**"**I see." Chibi said. "Look!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Miyumiterasu said with fright.

**Blossomlight907: Okay guys (who are reading this announcement). My friend is posting this and writing this for me because I don't have the writing program yet, but I might not be able to do that so I will be relying on my friend Ilovedogs12 who gets 10,000 free virtual cookies and 10 cupcakes. :3 And if you read my story that she is kindly doing, you get 2 virtual cupcakes. :3 ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Me: Disclaimer: The story belongs to Blossomlight907, Miyumi belongs to Daughter Of Yumigami (which I didn't know), and Okami belongs to...whoever made it. (I still have no clue what Okami is. XD I should probably look it up on Wikipedia or something later...)**

* * *

**"**Miyumi, what's wrong?" I said in fear for my sister.

"I...It's that demon. It wants me and my pup dead just like my mate... Her father and our family..." That's when Miyumi really started to break down in tears.

"Oh Miyumi..." Soon I started to break down too.

"Well, we can't just sit here. We have to fight!" Kuni said with his sword held high. It's still like Nagi's sword since Akuro died... Ugh, I can't help but think of Kurow when that name is mentioned.

**Kuni's POV**

"But I can't fight yet. Willow is still a pup. She doesn't even have her Divine Instrument yet!" Miyiumi protested.

"True. Who knows? Willow could start with a Reflector, a Rosary, or even a Glavie. Ugh! So many choices! But we need to teach her. We can't wait. You know that, Miyumi!" I said.

"He's right, you know..." I hear the raspy voice of Susano. It seems he was my real father all along, but I never knew it and he was taken away by a demon when I was a kid.

"Dad!" I say, worried. "You shouldn't be outside on a time like this!"

"Neither should you. Especially Miyumiterasu and her pup. Get inside! Hurry! Now!" He said it like he meant it, so we hustled while we could into the house.

**Willowterasu's POV**

"Mommy, when am I going to learn how to fight?" I said. But I also forget that Mom thinks I can't speak much yet.

Stunned, Miyumi replies, "Hopefully soon. It depends on how fast you grow."

"Oh." I reply. "But I'm also hungry as well..." **(A/N: Blossomlight907, I hope you don't mind me making her say that. I couldn't really tell in the PM.)**

"You're hungry, my pup. Come here..." My mom lays down and I sit by her and drink her milk.

"Seems like you only have on pup, Miyumi. Goddesses usually have two or more. Why one?" My uncle, Chibi, said.

"I guess it's a blessing from mother..." She said.

**Miyumiterasu's POV**

"Sometimes, I don't get it. You're not the only one who has a kid. I named him Kurow in honor of his bravery. So, I gotta go and help my wife now. See ya!" Kuni said as he ran off in a blur.

"Look, Miyumi, Willowterasu fell asleep. I guess that means us too, huh?"

For once, I finally get a chance to sit with my brother again and with my pup as well. It would be nice if I could see my mate again. As I kept thinking, I fell into a deep sleep...

* * *

**Blossomlight907: Wow. I out did myself with a kinda long one. :3 Anyway, I give you all a virtual cupcake. ;3 And my friend gets 20 virtual cupcakes plus what I said in the PM and the story. She gets that many! But okay, I want you guys to send in OCs if you like, and I will somehow put them in the plot.**

**Name**

**Appearance**

**Personality**

**History**

**Weapon**

**Alliance: good or evil**

**What are you? God, human, or demon?**

**Blossomlight907: I appreciate all your help and NO STEALING! Thanks.**

**Me: R&R! Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ilovedogs12: Since I have a cold and I'm just being lazy, I just copied this excatly from Blossomlight's PM. Oh, and at the end, it's Blossomlight907, not me.**

* * *

Chapter 3 the first fight

Willowterasu's POV

It's been over 4 weeks now and I got my divine instrument it's a Rosary, called the Light Beads it's white with a light blue tip. " Willowterasu, come here! " I hear mom call out to me." Today I'm going to teach you how to use your Celestial brush. " Mom says. " Okay " I said

After about 6 hours of learning I hear something or someone call for help... " HELP ME HELP! "  
I hear it loud and clear and ran in the direction of the scream with mon trailing not to far behind.  
When we got to our surprise there was four Demons,  
Two green imps and two fire eyes. ' this won't be an easy fight ' I thought to myself while I got into my attack position mom did too. " Willow be careful I dint want you captured by these demons okay so fight hard and carefully! "  
She said while attacking the fire eyes while using waterspout. " Okay what to do oh well I'm just going to attack head on! " I said my voice alittle shakey as well.  
' don't attack head on.. ' I hear a voice talking to me.. But who's voice is it? ' use your own celestial brush techneke..  
The Sakura Light brush Teckneke.. ' I hear  
" But.. Wha.. How do I do that? " I say but couldnt pull up my confidence and soon I was hit but a green imp and used my Rosary and it backed up. ' Concentrate on the good things clear your mind and don't worry then use your brush and do an x pattern don't worry you can do it... '  
The voice vanished and did exactly what she told me..  
And when I used by brush and did the x pattern it worked!  
A bright light flashed and it knocked them out and I obtained 400 yen two rice balls and an ink pot.

Miyumi's POV  
Wow my own Daughter just obtained her first Brush  
techneke it was call Sakura Light it was a beautiful move also and powerful. then we left to go back to Susano's house after that exauhsting battle we went back.  
" Miyumi! " I stopped as I saw mother run up to us  
" That was a very good battle I'm especially impressed how well Willowterasu used her first techneke wonderful job! "  
Mom said proud of me and my daughter.  
" thank you mom why don't we go catch up when we get to Susano's house? " I said. " of course " my mom said

?'s POV

" Damn! That wolf is getting stronger each day! Sayoko! "  
Someone called obviously VERY agitated. " Yes my lord Akuro? " Sayoko said with her eight tails waving around  
" go hunt down Miyumi's pup I want you to capture her and bring her back here... Alive I have a plan.. " Akuro said very darkly. " of course hehehe. " Saykoko said evilly

* * *

Well guys we are going to stop here HOPEFULLY that was longer if not please message me will you? But please no flames!

Oh oops I forgot..

WILLOWTERASU! DO. THE. DISCLAIMER!

Willow: okay? Blossomlight does not own okami or Daughter of Yumigami's OC and my mother Miyumiterasu  
If she did own Okami she would make a third game of it.

Me: Thank you :3 Review Review REVIEW :3 the more reviews the better


End file.
